I'm His Wife:REWRITTEN
by shojen12
Summary: Sebastian has a secret that he never told anyone: he's married and she's comes back. Angela Michaelis shows up at the manor unexpectly and she has something. Something big. Needed a HUGE rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_This story is going under some major beta work by Shaded Silvering Gray mainly because it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too and I'm extremely grateful to her for pointing out the fact that it had too many grammar mistakes and that Sebastian was way to OOC in it and after rereading it, I too wanted it rewritten. So currently I'm working with her to make it better and to have it worthy be called a fanfic. Please enjoy! Feedback would be great!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the series Kuroshitsuji and the entire rewrite was/ currently being done by Shaded Silvering Grey. I only provided the plot, the OC and some ideas on how I wanted parts of it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm His Wife!**

Here I am, tucked away in a recessed alleyway, watching _him_ from a distance. '_Pft, he always gets the good ones.'_

I stand there, casually as possible, pretending to be admiring the shop's wears, but really I'm anxious, casting furtive glances at_ him_. '_I'm surprised he hasn't sensed me already.'_

I feel he's getting close, too close for comfort, and I quickly search for any place to conceal myself until he passes. I spared a moment attempt to take a peek, and he looks back, as if he's noticed something. I duck back into secrecy. '_Damn, did he see me?' _He then turns back, assuming it is nothing of any ill consequence.'_Phew, I thought for sure he saw me.'_

_'Now, here comes the fun part,'_ Sarcasm is plain in my mind, and a grimace emerges on my face.

* * *

I had followed Sebastian and his sacrificial ward back to the child's mansion. I presently find myself cloaked in the shadows beneath a tree by the study's window. My acute hearing is focused on the conversation in there.

"Young master, it's time for your afternoon tea," Sebastian says in his ever polite way. It sounds like he is pouring the afternoon tea.

My curiosity gets the better of me; I climb to a branch where I can still conceal myself yet observe the happenings.

For some reason, Sebastian is having a hard time concentrating today (_'Quite strange for a demon like him.'_) and almost spills the tea while pouring it. His usually serene face possesses a disturbed look. _'Perhaps he did see me?' _Sebastian turns an unusual shade of white and starts sweating bullets. _Okay, he definitely must have seen me._

"Sebastian, are you all right?" the lad asks.

"Yes, master. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're turning green. Is it possible for demons to get nausea?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"No, I have never encountered a demon who has."

"Huh," he grunts, noncommittally. Under his breath, he murmurs, "First time for everything." If I heard it, Sebastian must have.

A short conversation commences as I flit down to the ground and make towards the mansion entrance. The kid must have taken his first sip of tea, as I hear the gentle clink of bone china cup meeting saucer. Perfect timing.

Just then, I slam the doors wide open to welcome the ominous weather into the house. _'Might as well appear confident, right?' _I take an appreciative view of the foyer. Well, it wasn't quite as grand an entrance as I'd envisioned, but it'll have to make do. As I focus on the grand staircase, Sebastian and his blue-haired charge, still holding his china cup, run down towards me.

Sebastian freezes halfway down,eyes wide with shock and fear clearly shown on his face. The young master continues to the bottom, showing no true caution. I ignore him for the moment in favor of addressing Sebastian.

"Hello, Sebastian. Miss me? I wouldn't blame you if you did, considering it has been over three hundred years since we last crossed paths."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing, barging into my manor like that?" the English lad yells out, angered.

I focus my attention onto his contorted cherubic face. Ah, what a pure soul."Oh, so this is your latest meal. Seems tasty; may I have a bite?"

"No!" Sebastian exclaims, coming back to reality.

"Fine, but just this once." I was only teasing. Of course I knew I couldn't- the idiot was under contract.

"Excuse me, but you still haven't answered my questions!" the young master shouts.

"Who, me?" I ask, pointing a finger at myself and putting a mockingly surprised face.

"Yes, you. Now answer them or I'll have Sebastian escort you out. Immediately."

"So you really don't have a clue who I am? Didn't you tell the boy about me?" I ask as I turn to face Sebastian, annoyance and disbelief in my voice.

"No, I didn't think you were worth mentioning," he responds, eyes narrowed and voice scornful.

"Tsk, fine. My name is Angela Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis's wife."

The tea-cup that is still clenched in his small hand falls, crashing down to the floor with a terrific break. The tea that was once in said cup splashes onto the floor in a puddle.

* * *

**Author's note: **_So how was it? I personally find it better than the original. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **_Here's chapter two of I'm His Wife REWRITE. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshtisuji or the rewrite. It is still being beta'd by Shaded Silvering Grey. I only own the plot ideas and my OC Angela. _

* * *

Eye, cerulean, is glassy and face lacking regular tension communicates shock in every way possible."You-you're his-"

"What, cat got your tongue?" I ask, slightly amused by his reaction.

The little brat continues to stare at me with a strange look on his face. He finally regains his composure, gives what might be described as a dignified huff, and says, "Well, that was completely unexpected. I didn't know demons were capable of marriage."

Surprised by his comment, I ask him this, "What makes you say that? The myth that demons are cold, heartless beings? That we do whatever the hell we want because we live in Hell? Yes, I admit there are some demons like that, but some humans are the same. We can love and hate as much as you, boy."

He analyzes my response. "Sebastian, why didn't you tell me that you were capable of love and marriage?"

_'WHAT THE HELL?! HE COMPLETELY IGNORED ME!'_

I clear my throat in aggravation and say, "Excuse me, but you still haven't answered my-"

I was interrupted by Sebastian, who now is starting to look like a broken child.

"Angie, why…how could…" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He continues.

"First off, where have you been all these years?"

"Time traveling. Back and forth from the nineteenth and twenty-first centuries. I couldn't decide which one was the one for me."

"Well, that explains the get-up." The brat smirks.

I look down, only to realize that in my haste to come, I had only put a cloak over my rather...out of place clothing. A silk camisole and leather shorts with fish-nets under them is somewhat riske in the twenty-first century. Some there may call it hooker-ish (not if you are _elegantly_ **sexy**. Uh...right?), but let's not even think about how it looks here. Oh bother.

I give young-master-brat the finger.

"Lastly, after all these years, almost four _centuries_, why come back now?"

I cross my arms and in an icy voice: "I got bored."

That did it. He just looks at me with such flat, dull eyes: the eyes he gets when he is upset and rather not show it. "May I be excused for a few hours, young master?" he manages to say in a relatively calm voice. I know that tone; it's his I'm-about-to-cry-leave-me-alone-or-you-will-die tone.

"Very well."

He bows and leaves the room with shoulders stiff and a scowl on his long face, heading to his quarters.

Watching him leave breaks the jar of emotions inside of me. Tears start to flow down my face. I put my hand on the bridge of my nose to stop the tears but it doesn't work.

_Damn, why does he do this to me? Why doesn't he see I'm doing this for him? Oh well, I'll tell him next time._

* * *

I wake up in a bed within a small room.

"This must be Sebastian's servant quarters...But that's odd, demons don't need sleep...How did I end up here?"

I get up and find Sebastian standing in the corner, watching me with his outstanding red eyes of his. Of course all demons have blood-red eyes, I'm no exception, but his- they're more garnet than blood-red. I fell in love with those eyes of his, but times have changes. I don't-

"You don't what?"

I jump at his question. _Was I talking aloud without realizing it?_

"I don't- I don't love you anymore. I came back for a divorce."

"Is that so? Earlier you said you were bored and now you say you came for a divorce. Which is it Angie?"

My heart jumps at his nickname for me. My gaze drops to the floor. He strides over to me and grasps my chin gently, falsely so, smiling that predatory smirk, and forces me to look at him.

"Answer me."

"Why should I?"

He increase the pressure on my chin, making it difficult to speak.

"Angie, you're my wife so start acting like it."

"No!"

He slaps me.

Again and again the cycle continues. He tells me to answer, I refuse, slap!

It devolves into a battle of wills and demon claws, each of us trying to outlast the other. The endless cycle goes on for what seems like hours. Just as I think he'll slap me again, he pulls me into an embrace.

_What?_

"I don't believe you. That you want a divorce. I say you still have feelings for me."

I push him away, furious. _Stupid, idiotic, bipolar_-

He grabs hold of my face and leans in, his lips on mine.

At first I resisted,

-_ignorant, cold, fucking-_

but then submitted to his touch.

_-son-of-a-bitch_.

I let it all go, all of my emotions disappear like the passing wind. I fall asleep in his arms, even though I don't need it. I just want to savor the moment of being with him again.

The next morning, I find Sebastian getting ready for the day. I look at him and think_, When did I fall extremely deep in love with him?_

I go to the opposite side of the room and dress in something more period appropriate. I bind my long, raven hair into a simple bun atop my head and work a few tendrils into curls. I never spend time on my hair, but it really helped calm my nerves and apprehension.

_Okay, today's the day. Today's the day I tell Sebastian the real reason I came back._

* * *

**A/n: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review at the bottom. :)_


End file.
